1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor driven fans for moving air and more particularly to a motor driven substantially noiseless fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, motorized fans have, in general, comprised rotary members having a plurality of radially extending blades which form lifting or shoving surfaces effective to drive the air either axially as in the case of propeller fans or radially outwardly as in the case of centrifugal fans. In either case, the blades, when stricking the air, tend to agitate or churn portions of the air driven thereby to create noise and bring about reduced fan efficiency.